


Nature and Play

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Learning and Nature [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Discipline, Lingerie, M/M, bondage games, boot licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: “You’re being aggressive today, dear pet.”Thor shuddered. He was. He could feel it. He wanted to pin his Loki, wanted to hold him helpless and make his squirm and plead. Wanted to show him who was in charge.Suddenly Loki’s boot was on the back of his neck, and shoved him down until his face almost hit the floor.A surge of absolute lust crashed through him. Oh, fuck, yes! Loki! Loki was in charge!-----Technically a sequel to Learning and Domination, but they're both just pwps, so very readable alone.  If anything, I actually like this one better...





	Nature and Play

Thor trembled, waiting, on his knees. His arms were tightly bound, for his terrible presumption.

“What did you do wrong, my pet?” Loki’s voice was soft, and dangerously sweet.

“I touched without permission, mistress.” Loki liked to be called mistress, when he dressed like this. Delicate, feminine undergarments, a corset, high-heeled boots that reached his knees. All black and green.

It was delicious. Thor wanted to take those frilly little garters off with his teeth. He wanted to lick and suck Loki’s cock through those fragile panties until Loki cried in pleasure. And that corset….

As if he could read his thoughts, Loki’s riding crop lashed out, and gave Thor a warning smack across the back of his head.

“You’re being aggressive today, dear pet.”

Thor shuddered. He was. He could feel it. He wanted to pin his Loki, wanted to hold him helpless and make his squirm and plead. Wanted to show him who was in charge.

Suddenly Loki’s boot was on the back of his neck, and shoved him down until his face almost hit the floor.

A surge of absolute lust crashed through him. Oh, fuck, yes! Loki! Loki was in charge!

Loki slowly paced in front of him, and the toe of his boot nudged his face. Thor gasped.

“Lick it.”

Oh! Trembling, eager for this disgusting servicing, Thor ran his tongue hungrily over the toes, and in a broad swipe along the inner side of the boot.

Loki made a soft, startled sound, and Thor grinned, knowing. His brother hadn’t expected to enjoy that as much as he had. “Again.” A soft, shaky whisper.

Thor flung himself into the task, licking and sucking any part he could, and biting at the top of his foot, and making hungry noises of want.

“Fuck, how do you do this?” Loki whispered. “Even now, I feel I am under your power.” His crop caressed the side of Thor’s face. “How do you always do this?”

Thor bent his head back, emphasizing his submissive posture, and grinned predatorily up at Loki.

Loki’s foot lashed out, and kicked him in the face, slamming him onto his side. “Do not think you can ever truly control me, brother! All of Asgard may fall willingly under your spell, but I will never be content on my knees!”

“Maybe that’s why I like putting you there.” Thor said, breaking all the rules of their game.

Loki made an indignant, affronted noise. “You-” He stormed over to Thor, and pressed his boot right against his face. “Lick!”

Thor did, treating the bottom of his shoe just as enthusiastically as he had the top. He could see how hard Loki was, his expression of shocked joy.

“Oh….”

Then he kicked Thor onto his back, and crouched over him, straddling his shoulders. He fisted Thor’s hair. “You’re impossible!” His voice was shaky, trying for fierce. “No matter what you do, it makes me want to spread my legs and beg for your cock like a bitch in heat.” He jerked Thor’s hair, and shoved his barely lace-contained crotch into Thor’s face. “Lick!”

Thor did, and groaned in pleasure. He licked and sucked and used his teeth, until Loki was making soft, needy cries over him.

Loki pushed his panties to the side, releasing his cock, and shoved it against Thor. “Suck it!”

Thor swallowed it down, greedily. He’d never wanted to suck a cock so badly! He bobbed and swallowed and worked his tongue, until Loki cried out, and his hot cum spilled down Thor’s throat.

Loki slumped over him, and he was trembling. “Fuck me! Oh fuck, Thor, I need you to, please put your cock in me!”

Thor tore his arms free, and had Loki on his back, under him, in an instant. Loki cried out as those wonderful, terrible, frilly panties were torn off of him, then yelled louder still when Thor plunged into him.

He clung onto Thor, soft and gasping, as Thor fucked him hard, and finally spilled into him, filling him, as he always should be.

Thor kissed Loki as he caught his breath, and soothed his shocked brother. He kissed Loki’s ear gently, and hid his smirk in Loki’s dark hair. “Shh, shh.” he murmured. “It’s okay… pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, these two stories were my attempt to have Loki be dominant and Thor submissive, and it just... always ends up like this. Loki's needy and Thor's a service top; it's inescapable!
> 
> \---------
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


End file.
